


Make Up Sex and Shower Curtains

by Ladderofyears



Series: Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cassius is a Bit Not Good, Don't Sneak Around Like Cassius, M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn with Feelings, Quidditch teammates, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Cassius and Viktor are Quidditch Beaters who play for the same Bulgarian team. They've also been having a secret affair.Cass is left upset when Viktor announces his intention to coach in America for six months, and breaks off their relationship.This (very) rare pairing is my third pieces for Rare Pair Bingo 2019, and uses the brilliant Paramore songBrighterfor its main prompt.





	Make Up Sex and Shower Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> All highlighted text is from the wonderful Paramore song _Brighter_.

**So this is how it goes. **

“So you’ve done it then?” Cassius hissed, his hand curling sharply around his wand, “you’ve sighed the fucking contract? I… You bloody arse-” 

Cassius slumped down on the wooden bench, an impotent, useless fury running deep within his veins. His fingers trembled with the impulse to fling hexes and curses, but Viktor was far too good with defensive magic. The bastard would rebound the spell without even breaking a sweat. 

“Is _good_ opportunity,” Viktor replied, with an infuriatingly casual shrug of his shoulders, and Cassius watched as he carelessly charmed the mud off his boots. “Six months at Ilvermorny. I get to practice my coaching, you get main Beater position… I fail to see problem, Cass! You’ve never been jealous before.”

“I’m not jealous now!” Cassius spat out, moving between his lover and the changing room door. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm down. Typical ruddy Viktor, Cass thought, saving his big news till after the Blagoevgrad Bats had got themselves knocked out of the Bulgarian League Cup. He lowered his voice, aware that some of their team mates were still milling about. “I’m pissed off, Vik. Thought we had something going on together. Something pretty special. So this is how it goes-”

“_Da_. This is how it goes,” Viktor scoffed, with a shake his head. Cass looked on, fuming, as his lover failed to even bother to look in his direction. “We had fun, Warrington. We enjoyed each other. And now I go to America. Is easy. It’s only for six months-”

“It’s not the contract, Vik. You didn’t talk to me about this… You didn’t tell me about your plans.” Cassius put his wand down, his anger slowly draining away. He picked at the knots on his leather gauntlets, livid that he’d let Viktor glimpse the depth of the feelings that he’d caught for him during their love affair. Cass knew he should have should have kept his cool; been as detached and uncaring as Krum seemed to be. 

Indeed, having made his devastating pronouncement, all Krum seemed to care about was the damage his Firebolt had taken during the match. Vik made an irritated huffing noise, snapping off several small twigs, before sitting down in beside Cassius with a snort. “What did you think? That we’d marry? Tell the world of our love? _Ne_… The Quidditch fans are not ready for us.”

“All of it, it’s all a bloody excuse,” Cassius snarled, throwing this gloves to the floor. “You’re running fucking scared. Running away to America.” 

Cass _Scourgified_ his face and hair clean, and turned to face Vik. “You’re scared to face your feelings. It’s not about the fans… You’re just frightened that Viktor Krum might be caught having an actual emotion. I’m tired of being your dirty secret, Vik. Go then, if you must. Go to America.”

**Well I, I would never have known.**

Viktor hadn’t changed the wards on his apartment, and Cassius knew that he shouldn’t be prying. 

But he wasn’t, not really. Cass simply needed to see whether his lover had ever really cared for him, or whether he’d simply been another amusement. Cass lay down on Krum’s crumpled sheets and inhaled the unique smell of the man: sweaty, musky and seductive. He hated to admit how much he missed the man, even to himself. 

It’d been three weeks since the Blagoevgrad Bats had lost the League and Vik had made the fateful announcement that he was leaving Bulgaria. Three weeks of strained politeness around their teammates and media, and infuriated, angry silences whenever they were alone. Cassius had been announced as the Bat’s first choice Beater for the upcoming season but it felt like a hollow victory. 

Their affair had been brief, but unbelievably consuming. 

Two teammates vying for the prime Beater spot in Bulgaria’s favourite Quidditch team, their aggression in the air had spilled out into their bedroom. Krum had found him one night after practice, enraged and quite ready to use his fists over a muttered hex that had nearly thrown him from his broom. 

Their raised voices had quickly turned into shoves and pushes, and suddenly Vik had pushed Cass against the wall. The Bulgarian’s mouth had been all over his hair, his taut chest pressed against his back. Krum’s muscly strength had pinned Cass in place, and after a hastily murmured lubing spell, Krum’s cock had been thrust deep into Cass’s ready arsehole. 

After weeks of twitchy, rapacious flirting, finally fucking had been a relief, really. “Well I… I would never have known”, Krum had whispered, his breath hot in Cass’s ear, “just how well you’d take my cock.”

There wasn’t much of a difference between fighting and fucking in Vik’s mind, and the two of them had furiously vied to come first. Cass remembered the searing heat of their coupling, the delicious stretch of his arse and the luscious feeling of Vik’s rough fingers relentlessly tugging his orgasm from him. The shag had been breathtaking, and afterwards the two of them had repeated the process as often as humanly possible… _Merlin!_ Cass thought, pulling himself out of his tangle of thoughts and memories, the day had passed while he had he lain there, daydreaming about that which could never be again. 

Viktor had arrived home from training, and Cass heard him clearly, misstepping and stumbling out of the floo in the living room. He could hear his lover’s heavy footsteps on the stairs, so Cassius slid off the bed in one fluid movement, diving silently into the en-suite bathroom. Cassius wondered briefly whether Krum had brought another lover home with him. He _fucking_ hoped not… 

He could envision his stripping off his clothes, visualise the man’s tight muscles and perfect round buttocks. What a faultless body Vik had, Cass thought, his mind wandering once more. Toned and powerful from hours upon hours of Quidditch. It simply made no sense that the man would want to leave for America now, not in the midst of the best flying of his career. 

**And if it ends today.**  
**Well, I’ll still say you shine brighter.**

_Thank Salazar_. Krum hadn’t brought anybody home with him. Cass’s unadulterated relief was short-lived, though. He still had to escape without being noticed. 

He wasn’t stalking, Cass reminded himself. 

Merely reminding himself of the man he knew he’d already lost. Casting a Disillusionment Charm, Cassius jumped quickly hopped behind the shower curtain, hoping against hope that it might be enough to put Vik off noticing him. The man _was_ a powerful bloody wizard after all… 

Cass watched, fascinated by the quiet elegance of his ex-lover. 

Viktor weighed himself, frowning at the scales. He cleaned his teeth and washed his face, finally charming his jet-black so that it hung tidily. For one awful moment Cass thought Vik might even get in the shower, but the wizard narrowed his eyes, a look of suspicion washing momentarily over his narrow features. Cass’s heart jumped into his throat, but the distrustful gaze disappeared just as soon as it had begun. Cassius’s breath caught, and he hardly dared breathe. Vik, however gave a tiny shake of his head, and turned back to walk into his bathroom. 

Cass began to wonder just how, precisely, he was going to get himself out of his current predicament. The hours passed, and still no idea presented itself. It was nearly two hours later when Viktor returned, wearing a soft Bulgarian National Quidditch team tee-shirt and a pair grey silky boxer shorts that Cassius recognised as his _own_. If he hadn’t been closeted behind shower curtain, he’d have had something to say to Krum on the matter-

“Fucks sake, Cass,” Vik muttered as he stood in front of the toilet, shaking spare flecks of urine from his cock. “How long are you planning to stalk me? I play professional fucking Quidditch; I can feel your bloody _magic_. It radiates from your body. I feel it on my skin... You can come out. Or you want to stay hiding like a child?” Cassius watched, his mouth opening and closing uselessly as the Bulgarian tucked away his prick and _Scourgified_ his fingers. Vik swung round elegantly, and tore open the shower curtain, casting a wordless _Revelio_ as he did so. 

Viktor’s magic rolled over Cassius’s skin, at once intimate and familiar. 

And, of course, the Disillusionment Charm crumbed in a single moment, leaving Cass stood there, revealed as the pathetic and misfortune voyeur he had lowered himself to be since their split. 

“Fine,” Cass managed finally, his voice miserable. “I know I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come… I just missed you, that’s all. I don’t even know why I came. You just seemed so quick to be rid of us. And if it ends today. Well, I’ll still say you shine brighter. I… I just thought it was more than sex. But maybe I was wrong-” 

Cassius felt his words dry up in his mouth as he stared deep into Viktor’s dark eyes. He knew he deserved to Krum’s derision for the silly trick he had played, but he lover was silent. Instead, Vik had Cass’s shoulders clasped within his brawny hands and, if Cassius wasn’t mistaken, a smile played around the edges of Victor’s lips… It would seem, Cassius thought, that the bugger was trying desperately not to laugh. 

**Brighter than anyone.**

Viktor leaned in, and slipped one hand behind Cass’s neck. In only seconds he had crushed their mouths together and Cassius felt his skin shiver all over, and the haze of arousal flood his senses. 

This was what he’d been missing the these last few weeks, and he’d been a fool to push Viktor away like he had. Cass felt his whole self cave into Vik’s authoritative kiss. Krum kissed him slowly, and explored Cass’s mouth with a curious, needy tongue. Cass could feel the smile of the man in the curve of his lips, and Vik paused for just one moment as he pulled out of their kiss, their lips just barely touching. The two men breathed the same air, and it felt quite shockingly arousing. 

“Brighter than anyone?” Krum whispered, pushing Cass’s hair back behind his ear. “Let me show you just _how_ I am better for you that anyone-”

Viktor led Cassius back through to the bedroom, and back to those rumpled, musky sheets that he’d fantasised about fucking Vik on for a final time. A flick of Krum’s wand and the curtains were closed, and then the two men were frantically disrobing with hurried wantonness. 

Without breaking their kisses, Cass divested Vik of his tee-shirt and boxers, and Vik worked open the buttons of his own shirt, one-by-one before sliding it carefully over his shoulders. Viktor’s hand swept over Cass’s body, teasing his goose-pimpled skin with clever fingers and carefully stroking his nipples with a calloused thumb. _Circe_, Cassius thought. Being with Vik felt better than ever. 

Taking Vik’s lead, Cass slid his arms around his lovers waist and fondled the delicious curve of his arse. Holding Krum’s jutting hipbone in one hand, he walked the other around to Vik’s elegant, curved prick. The Bulgarian was excited, his cock erect and beautiful, flushed a deep pink and glistening with precome. Cass sighed happily as he ran his fingers over the silky smooth, heated skin; adoring the hungry anticipation that always came before sex with Krum. 

“_Fuck_, Cass,” Vik muttered, “that’s too good. You’ll make me come.” 

After a few minutes of this treatment, Vik pulled out of Cass’s hands and reached over to his bedside table, to produced a jar of lube. The lid was off in a matter of seconds, and he scooped out a generous dollop into his palm. Cass lay on his back and hitched his legs into the air, while Vik brought his slick fingers down to Cassius’s arsehole. 

“You like this,” Vik smirked while Cass writhed under his ministrations. He spread the wetness around, rubbing carefully, and working Cassius open with his fingers. 

“I do,” Cassius stuttered out, enjoying the stretch as his lover breached him with a second finger. He remembered then just how considerate a lover Vik was, and how he would slowly open him wide and ready for sex. “I love taking your fingers, but I’m ready for your cock. I want-”

“Patience,” Vik admonished, pulling nearly all the way out before he thrust his fingers back inside. They did this for a few wonderful minutes, Cass feeling his brain grow blurred with every brush of his prostrate, until Cass was open and acclimatised. He watched as Viktor slicked up his own cock and moved higher on the bed. 

“And you want this?” Viktor asked, taking hold of the back of Cass’s knee and pushing his leg back. 

“Yes,” Cassius implored, bucking his arse against his lover’s erection. “Fuck, I’m ready… I’ve wanted you _everyday_ this month. Needed you so much-” And then Viktor thrust inside him, again and again until he was pounding into him. They fucked with a pure wild abandon until Krum had wrung an orgasm out of Cass that made a pure magic cascade over his skin. 

They lay, afterwards, breathless and panting in each others arms. 

Cass buried his head in Viktor’s chest, feeling the prick of tears behind his eyes. It didn’t matter that a month had passed. Cassius was still as devastated that his lover was leaving for America as he had been the very first day he’d been told. 

“Is only for six months,” Viktor said, easily reading his mind. He kissed Cass’s forehead and crown, and held him tight within his arms. “And then I’ll come back. Come back for you, you stupid stalking _arse_. Take back main Beater position too-”

“What about the fans? The newspapers?” Cassius asked, refusing to be moved from the warmth of his lover. He loved the sound of Krum’s racing heart under his well-built chest. “What about keeping us casual? Wasn’t that was you wanted?”

“It was what I _wanted_,” Viktor said, carding a finger though Cass’s hair, “but it wasn’t what I needed. It turns out I happen to love you. And anyway, six months is good _da?_ Means we can have lots of this make-up sex. And afterwards we tell newspaper. Get behind our story. Tell the world of our relationship-”

And that, Cassius thought happily, didn’t sound like too bad a plan at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
